


Switch

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Community: daily_deviant, Dom Draco, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Flogging, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, POV Multiple, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Praise Kink, S&M, Sub James Sirius Potter, Subspace, Top Teddy Lupin, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: James's boyfriend won't hit him, and Draco's boyfriend doesn't want to be hit. James thinks there's a pretty obvious solution to these problems, he just has to get everybody else on board.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's July 2017 Theme](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/702292.html): Flogging
> 
> This has been living in my folder of vague plot-bunnies for literal years, so I jumped at the Flogging theme. Unfortunately, it ended up wanting to be a lot longer than time really allowed, so it was a bit of a cram trying to fit it in under the deadline. Sort of an unusual fic, I think, but that's why DD is so great! :D Thanks to lauren3210 for the speedy beta, especially since the scenario here isn't really your cup of tea. You are wonderful! <3

James had been on edge all night.

It might not be obvious to most people, but after a lifetime of knowing James, and six months of dating him, Teddy was well versed in his boyfriend's tells. There was a nervous energy vibrating off him, and it was clear that Teddy wasn't the only one who felt it. Harry and Draco had been taking turns glancing curiously at James as they all ate their dinner, as if waiting for whatever it was James was mulling over to come bursting out. James was a Gryffindor who proudly wore his heart on his sleeve, and normally, if James had something to say, he had no problems stating it outright. And yet, they finished with dinner and started in on pudding, and still, nothing. Teddy almost wished Albus or Lily or Scorpius had come to dinner that night, if only for the distraction that an additional person would have provided.

Because the truth was...the truth was, James's strange mood wasn't exactly new.

James and Teddy had always been close, but it wasn't until the Laurel case six months ago that Teddy had finally got the courage to act on his feelings for his godbrother. The Minister himself had ordered a cross-unit task force, bringing together Aurors, Curse-Breakers, Unspeakables, Potions-Masters, and half a dozen other specialists. James and Teddy had worked the case, along with Harry and Draco, and it was funny, in a morbid kind of way, how such a gruesome case led to blossoming romance for them all.

It had only been six months, but Teddy had never been happier. His and James's prior friendship meant the relationship between them had deepened far more quickly than any other he'd had before. Teddy knew things were still relatively new between them, but he was becoming more and more sure each day that James was _the one_. Even now, just the thought of being with James for the rest of his life had Teddy's belly doing somersaults.

And the sex. _Merlin_ , the sex was incredible. James was as fun and fearless and enthusiastic in bed as he was out. Thinking of the way he begged and writhed on Teddy's cock was enough to make Teddy's trousers grow tight right there at the table. James was quite...adventurous in bed, and he pushed Teddy farther than he'd ever gone before. It was far from unwelcome, most of the time. In fact, there was just that one thing really, one thing Teddy knew James wanted that he couldn’t bring himself to give. His burgeoning erection wilted.

Teddy knew James was disappointed, but it didn't seem to be a dealbreaker. He'd been persistent at first, then coaxing, but when Teddy had remained firm that it was a line he didn't think he could cross, James had stood down. That had been a couple of weeks ago now. Teddy very pointedly did not think about exactly when he began to notice the frantic energy that currently seemed to surround James like a cloud of static.

The thing was, Teddy had known that James was sexually adventurous well before they'd got together. They were mates, so even though he didn't know the exact details, he knew enough about James's proclivities. Teddy knew that James liked to be dominated, that he used to frequent special clubs when he wanted to scratch that persistent itch, and even that his last boyfriend had a custom-designed _play room_ that had James going glassy eyed whenever he mentioned it. It didn't bother Teddy, but it _had_ intimidated him. If he were being honest, it was part of why it took him so long to act on his feelings for James, unsure if he'd be able to give James what he wanted. 

Which was why it killed him now that he couldn't give James this. Teddy didn't want to lose James, and the thought of him going back to those clubs to find somebody else who could give him everything Teddy couldn't had him seeing red. But James loved him, Teddy was sure of that much. Besides, it wasn't as if Teddy hadn't done everything else James had asked of him. He'd tied James up and bossed him around, he'd pulled his hair while he fucked James's face, he'd gagged him and fucked him and done all kinds of filthy, unspeakable things that had the both of them panting and screaming and coming their brains out. What was one little limit in the face of all that? James had probably already moved past it, was probably focussing on the next new thing he wanted them to do together.

He took another bite of cherry pie and nearly choked on it as James finally decided to finally free the words that had obviously been trapped inside him for weeks:

"I think Draco should hit me."

Harry's fork fell onto his plate with a clang, red juice splattering the table. Draco stared at James, eyes wide and brows raised. James met his stare, expression challenging.

Teddy swallowed, first his pie, then a heavy sigh. His insides danced with confusion and apprehension and jealousy and curiosity as he waited. 

James clearly wasn't as past things as Teddy had hoped.

///

Draco stared in shock, his heart thudding as he processed James's words. It was insanity, completely inappropriate, and yet...Draco couldn't deny that a flutter had taken up in his belly at the possibility.

The past six months had been some of the happiest months of Draco's life. It had been unexpected, him and Harry, especially given all that lay between them in the past, but being with him felt _right_. Things were still new, but Draco was more serious about Harry than he'd been about anybody since Astoria had died. It was terrifying and exhilarating. 

But being with Harry was not without a few sacrifices on Draco's part. He was happy to make them, a chance at real happiness and companionship was more than worth a club membership or two. Besides, they might not be in their twenties anymore, but they were far from decrepit. Even without the boys at the club, Draco had had more sex in the past six months than he'd had in the past six years. Harry was rather insatiable, and he was more than eager to do anything and everything with Draco. Well, almost anything.

Harry had shown a surprising, and very welcome, inclination towards submitting in the bedroom, which fit quite nicely with Draco's desire to dominate. The sex was hot and sensual, frantic and passionate. In short, it was everything Draco could have desired in a long term partner, even with Harry's aversion to impact play. Yes, that had always been a particular favourite of Draco's, but Harry was more important, and if it came to a choice, Draco knew what he'd choose, _who_ he'd choose.

Still, Draco couldn't deny that he missed it. He missed having somebody beneath his whip, his paddle, his flogger. The images that James's suggestion brought to mind sent Draco's blood racing and his heart thumping.

"Sorry," Teddy said evenly. "I think I must have misheard you. Can you repeat that, James?"

James's jaw set and his shoulders straightened, as if he were bracing himself for battle. "You didn't mis-hear anything. I think Draco should hit me."

"And why do you think I should do that?" Draco asked, doing his best to keep his tone light.

"Because it's the perfect solution."

"Solution to _what_?" Harry asked, finally seeming to find his voice, even if it was a little more shrill than normal. 

James winced but soldiered on. "Look, I know Draco likes impact play, and so do I. Teddy—" James broke off and turned to face Teddy. "I understand why you're not there right now, and you know how mad I am for you, but…" he growled, running his fingers through his hair, and Draco's chest clenched. "But I need this, and I'm not sure what to do. I don't want to be with anybody else, and I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do. I tried to go without, but I feel like I'm losing it. Draco knows what he's doing, and...I thought it might be better if it was somebody you know and trust. You and my dad could even watch if you wanted. It's not like it would be sexual between us."

"You're damn right it wouldn't be sexual," Harry growled. Draco smothered a hysterical laugh. Poor Harry had to be losing his mind right now at the thought of just what James was asking. Draco knew it would be hard enough for him to be okay with Draco doing a scene with somebody else, but the fact that it was his _son_ making the request had to be on another level entirely. James and Draco might be able to separate the sex from the kink, but it was hard to avoid the sexualisation of the situation itself, and it was a lot for James to ask of Harry.

"James, you seem to be assuming quite a lot here. What makes you think I'd say yes?"

James's cheeks flushed. "Well, I mean, I don't know that you will, I'm just, err, suggesting it. Obviously Teddy and I need to talk it over, and so do you and dad, but it's not like I don't know about your preferences, and you're well aware of mine."

That was true enough. They'd run into one another a time or two at the clubs, and though they'd never actually had a scene together, they'd come close. Draco knew James in passing through his son's friendship with Albus, enough to recognise him the first time he saw him out. James had been relatively new to the scene at the time, and eager to try it all. It was obvious what he was drawn to, just as it was obvious how nervous he'd been the first time he'd found a Dom to strap him. By then, they'd had a few conversations and were friendly enough that James seemed grateful when Draco offered to sit in on the first session. Draco had seen the Dom around before and had no reason to suspect he might be anything less than competent, but he also knew how nerve-wracking your first time submitting could be, especially with a total stranger. He'd supervised, watching as James's skin pinked up under the Dom's belt, appreciating James's gasps and moans and how much he obviously enjoyed the pain. He'd never really viewed James as a potential partner—he was younger and greener than Draco's preference, and it seemed prudent not to get himself into a situation where he would be whipping the Saviour of the Wizarding World's son, no matter how consensual—but Draco could admit that James had taken it beautifully.

Draco's hand tightened on the stem of his wine glass as he remembered, enticing images dancing across his vision. He could live without it, had been doing just fine in fact, but now that James had offered, Draco wanted it. Draco could almost feel the warm leather in his hand, hear the crack of the whip, see the bloom of pink and red exploding across James's skin. 

He looked over at Harry, who was gripping his spoon so tightly Draco was surprised it hadn't bent in half. His jaw was tight and his shoulders were tense, and Draco felt a pang deep in his chest at the conflicted discomfort coming off of him in waves. Draco knew he felt guilty about not being able to give Draco everything that he wanted, though Draco had done his best not to put any pressure on him. And now here was his son, offering Draco what Harry couldn't. More than that, Harry's son was asking Draco to hit him, to hurt him. Harry was well aware that consensual BDSM was a far cry from abuse, but even so, Draco was sure Harry's protective instincts were probably going haywire. James had said that Teddy and Harry could watch, but Draco thought James was greatly overestimating Harry's tolerance. Even if he were to be okay with James's suggestion, Draco didn't think Harry would be able to stomach watching Draco strike his little boy, no matter how much James desired it.

Harry's hands were clenched into fists on the table, and Draco could see the effort he was expending to try and keep his cool. It was obvious Harry needed some processing time before they could even think about discussing the possibility of taking James up on his offer. Truthfully, Draco wasn't sure if time was going to be enough to convince Harry to say yes, but he knew if James kept pressing, the night was not going to end well for any of them. 

"You've given us quite a lot to think about, James. I think it's safe to say we all need a bit of processing time. Why don't we move onto another topic for now."

The relief in Harry's eyes was obvious, and Draco smiled at him softly. They would definitely be speaking more about it later, and Draco was determined to let Harry take the lead. Draco wanted to say yes, but he didn't want to influence Harry's decision, and he certainly didn't want to do anything to jeopardise their relationship. 

Teddy took advantage of Draco's deflection to launch into a discussion about the most recent Puddlemere United match with a little more enthusiasm than was probably warranted.

James watched them all silently, the air around him heavy with expectation.

///

James bounced on his toes before pacing around his tiny flat as he counted down the seconds. Nervous, exhilarating excitement suffused his body, leaving him a jittery mess. He couldn't help it. James had been a wreck for days, ever since Draco's owl arrived at his window carrying a note that said simply: _The Manor, this Friday, eight o'clock_.

James had never imagined that Draco might actually say yes to his proposal. In fact, he hadn't ever meant to voice his thoughts in the first place, no matter how much the possibility continued to needle at him. But James had never been all that great at keeping his mouth shut, and seeing Draco there at dinner, knowing that the both of them wanted something that their partners couldn't give them...well, it seemed like a terrible waste, was all. He'd been horrified as soon as the words had left his mouth, but James wasn't one to back down from an argument. He couldn't regret it now, either, considering that not only did Teddy not hate him for it, but given Draco's owl, both Harry and Draco were apparently on board with Draco giving James what he wanted. He just had to hope Teddy, and James's dad for that matter, were as okay with it as their acquiescence made them seem.

Teddy was in the other room now, dithering over what to wear before they both went over to Draco's. He still hadn't said whether he was just dropping James off, or if he was going to stay, but James hoped it was the latter. As reluctant as Teddy had been to hit him, James still thought there was a chance that they could work Teddy up to it, given enough time. He'd taken to most of James's other suggestions like a Giant Squid to water, and just the thought of Teddy standing over him with a flogger or paddle in hand was enough to make James's cock twitch. Hopefully seeing it in action, seeing how much James really enjoyed it, and seeing a Dom who knew what they were doing would help nudge Teddy in that direction. Or, you know, it could totally freak Teddy out and make him even less likely to ever want to indulge. One of those.

Teddy walked out of his room, looking nervous and sexy as fuck in a tight aquamarine shirt and bubblegum pink hair. James knew Teddy wore colour like armour, and the fact that he was so beautifully bright right now sent nervous jitters crawling across his skin. James knew this was something he needed, but he needed Teddy more. 

"We don't have to do this, you know. Just say the word and I'll cancel."

Teddy shook his head. "You don't want to cancel."

That was true enough. It would have been disappointing as hell to have to cancel now, but James would get over it. "I don't want to do anything that's going to make you uncomfortable or fuck things up between us. Seriously, Teddy. I love that you're willing to do this to make me happy, but if it's too weird for you, just say the word."

Teddy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before his expression settled into something sincere and determined. "No, we're doing this. I want you to be happy, James. I want you to have everything you want. It's obvious that this is something you need, and honestly, I'd rather it be with Draco than some random bloke at a club."

James wanted to keep pushing, wanted to make extra, double sure that Teddy wasn't going to hate him afterwards, but Teddy had been clear enough when he said it was fine. James needed to trust him to know his limits. 

He let go of the last bit of guilt and worry, and let himself focus on the anticipation wreaking havoc in his gut. James had seen Draco a time or two at the clubs, had watched from the shadows as men came apart beneath his hands. He was good, _very_ good, and James's entire body tingled with the expectation of what was to come.

"Shall we?" Teddy asked as the clock chimed eight. He gestured towards the Floo.

James swallowed, nodded, and reached for a handful of powder. He took a deep breath, and stepped into the fireplace, calling out for the Manor.

Draco was waiting for them on the other side. He was dressed impeccably, as usual, and sitting on the sofa with a Potions journal on his lap. James stared at him, his heart in his throat, until Teddy stepped through the Floo behind him, his presence a solid weight at James's back. It soothed something in James, calming that wild beast that had been pacing all night in anticipation of being free. Soon.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Draco murmured as he rose from the sofa. "Welcome to my home. Would you like anything to drink?"

James shook his head silently, and Teddy huffed a small laugh, the puff of air ruffling James's hair. "I think James is eager to get started."

"Of course. Follow me."

Draco turned and left his study, and James and Teddy followed silently down half-lit corridors and up several flights of stairs. Finally, they reached a room that seemed to be in the very furthest, most out-of-the-way part of the Manor.

The room was warm and lit with a gentle glow. The floors were polished wood, and there were several shelves along the wall that appeared to be empty. To the untrained eye, it might look like any old attic room, but James didn't miss the rings in the floor and ceiling or the innocuous wooden posts, spaced a little too closely together. This was Draco's play room. It surprised James, how empty it was, but after a moment or two, he caught the mirage-like sheen of a glamour, and realised Draco had hidden most of his toys. James glanced at Teddy from the corner of his eye. He looked tense and stoic as he took in the room, and James thought that maybe Draco had the right idea.

"Are you staying?" Draco asked, and it took James a moment to realise that he wasn't speaking to him, but to Teddy.

Teddy bit his lip, and James's heart thud-thudded. He didn't want Teddy to go.

"Stay," he blurted out, cheeks flushing as Teddy turned his unreadable gaze on him. "I mean, I want you to stay, but only if you want to."

Teddy sighed, but he tugged James in for a one-armed hug and planted a kiss against his forehead, before looking up at Draco. "Yes, I'm staying. Harry?"

Draco's lips pursed. "He thought it would probably be best for everybody if he didn't actually watch me beat his son."

James winced. "But he's—he's okay with it? I don't want to fuck up your relationship."

Draco smiled wryly. "It's...not ideal, but we've talked it over extensively. He'll be all right. We've certainly overcome worse. If we can deal with being child soldiers on opposite sides of a genocidal war*, we can get through a bit of consensual S&M."

"Err...all right then."

Draco's smile turned predatory. "Quite. Shall we go over things before we begin?"

James glanced up at Teddy, gauging his reaction. Teddy nodded. "Sounds good."

"Wonderful. If I remember correctly, you have a particular fondness for floggers, yes?"

James shuddered as he imagined his first time beneath a flogger, the falls biting at his skin in a savage caress. "Yeah, floggers are good," he murmured, his voice rough with desire.

"Sting or thud?"

"Either. Both. You pick."

Draco smiled, pleased. "All right. Your safe word?"

"Thestral."

Draco nodded, and then his gaze shifted to Teddy. "And yours?"

Teddy froze. "I, uh, you do know you're not hitting me too, right?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm perfectly aware of who I'll be flogging tonight. But despite the fact that I won't be domming you, you're still a participant in the scene. You'll be watching me hit your boyfriend, and your comfort is just as important as his. If you're going to stay, you need a safe word as well, something you can say if you need me to stop. It can be...intense to witness, especially the first time. You need to trust James to know his limits and to use his own safe word if he needs to, but if it ever gets to be too much, you need to have one as well. In fact, I imagine you're probably far more likely to need one than James here."

James hadn't really thought of it that way, and the fact that Draco was taking this so seriously solidified in James's mind that he was the right person to go to for this. Draco was right. Teddy had agreed to it now, but who knew how he might feel once he actually began to watch Draco turn James out. If it became too much for him to handle, James wanted Teddy to have an out, to have a way to communicate that things needed to stop. None of this would be worth it if it meant jeopardizing his relationship with Teddy.

Teddy nodded. "That makes sense. Can mine be Thestral, too?"

"That's fine with me. As for limits, I don't plan to do much more beyond the flogging, but is there anything either of you wanted to discuss before we begin?"

"No touching," Teddy said, eyes hard and voice firm. "At least not sexually. If you need to like, move him or brace him or something that's fine, but everything else is off limits."

Draco inclined his head. "And you, James?"

"Err, not really? I mean, nothing that breaks the skin or leaves a permanent mark, but you've got to be trying for it if you manage that with most floggers."

"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem." Draco paused. "If that's all, then why don't you strip down to your pants. You can give your clothes to Teddy to hold onto."

Draco wandered over to one of the "empty" shelves and James began to strip. Teddy looked torn between enjoying the show, and being disgruntled at the fact that they weren't alone. James shoved his shirt, jeans, socks, and shoes into Teddy's arms, before leaning up and kissing him softly. 

"I love you, you know," James whispered.

Teddy smiled fondly. "Yeah, I know."

"Teddy, you can sit there, if you'd like," Draco called out, indicating a plain wooden chair directly across from the wooden posts. "James, if you wouldn't mind bracing yourself against the posts?"

James made his way over to the posts with shaking knees. This was it. It was really happening. He spared a glance over his shoulder at Draco, who was trailing a black flogger through his fingers. The falls looked to be a combination of suede and oiled leather, judging by the way the light was reflected and absorbed by the varying strands. James's belly did a Wronski Feint, his breathing speeding up as he turned back around to face the posts. His limbs already felt like jelly with the sheer force of his anticipation, but somehow he managed to place his feet shoulder-width apart before bracing his hands on the wooden posts.

"Do you need me to bind your hands, or can you keep them there?" Draco asked. His voice was gentle, but there was an unmistakable command there. James couldn't help but respond to it.

"No, sir, I can keep them there."'

Teddy had settled into the chair, putting him almost directly in front of James. James avoided his eyes, his cheeks heating as he realised his almost unconscious response.

"How long has it been, James? Since the last time?" Draco asked softly.

James breath hitched as his whispered, "Seven months." The last time had been a month before he and Teddy had officially got together, and a week before they'd started working on the Laurel case. James had been so gone on Teddy for ages that having to work with him had been almost too much for James to bear. He hadn't realised at the beginning that Teddy felt the same way, but being around him so much had effectively killed James's desire for anybody else.

Draco hummed in response, his measured footsteps coming quietly closer. James kept his gaze glued to the front, to Teddy, even though his entire being screamed at him to turn around. He heard the slither of falls sliding together, and a moment later they were sweeping across his shins and up his legs as Draco twirled the flogger against him. James gasped as Draco moved the flogger up, the ends sliding across the backs of his knees, his thighs, the small of his back. Each brush was a gentle tease, the carouseling awakening his skin and reminding him of what was to come. In front of him Teddy was rapt, his hair colour back to his normal honey-brown, the colour it always returned to when Teddy was completely absorbed in something or experiencing a particularly intense emotion. Teddy always joked that if something so thoroughly had his focus, then he couldn't help but be completely, one-hundred percent himself. As much as James loved Teddy in all his forms, with his ever-changing hair and multi-coloured eyes, James loved him best like this, with all his defences and masks striped away.

The twirling flogger stopped, and Draco gave them all a beat of quiet anticipation before he struck his first blow. It was a relatively gentle swing, more for warming James's skin up than anything else. James gasped anyway, in pleasure and relief and the tiniest flicker of pain. Draco paused, likely watching Teddy, just like James was, taking in his slightly furrowed brow, and trying to gauge if he was okay with continuing. Thankfully Draco didn't see anything to give him pause, because he swung again, and again, flicking the flogger across James's back and thighs. Already, James could feel his skin heating up beneath the falls, and he could imagine the lines of pink striping his back. It felt good, like coming back to something known and comfortable, his body responding to the stimulus with familiar eagerness.

Desire began to pool in his stomach, his cock slowly starting to harden in reaction to the pain sparking across his skin. Draco began to intensify his strokes, the falls raining down on James's skin in a furious storm of sensation. James moaned and gasped, his fingers curling tight around the posts, his breath ragged as he rode the wave of pain rippling through him. 

His eyes caught Teddy's, and the arousal tugging at his groin tripled. James had been worried that he might see horror or disgust, concern or jealousy, but instead, Teddy's expression was pure desire. His eyes smoldered as his gaze roved James's body, and his breath was ragged. James couldn't fully see his lap, but the bulge in his jeans seemed even more impressive than usual. 

The knowledge that Teddy was watching him, and, more than that, that Teddy _liked_ what he was seeing, catapulted James straight up into the stratosphere. He wanted it to be Teddy behind him, Teddy lovingly burning lines of fire into his back, Teddy taking him to the very edge of sanity. And maybe, someday, it would be. True, Teddy flinched whenever Draco delivered a particularly hard crack, and there was definitely something hesitant deep in his eyes as he watched, but there was also no denying the heat that smoldered in Teddy's gaze. He looked possessive and turned-on and _fascinated_ , and it ignited an ember of hope deep in James's soul to see that interest.

Gradually, the hits began to slow, the pressure and frequency easing as Draco wound down. James registered the change as if through a fog, his mind sluggish as he drifted on the pulse of pain that radiated out from his back with each heartbeat. There was a rumble of sound, Draco murmured something indistinct to Teddy, and then the hits stopped entirely. James let out a little noise—of relief or protest, even he wasn't quite sure—and then Teddy was there, right in front of James, close enough to touch.

James blinked at him for a moment, taking several seconds to process Teddy's heavy breaths and lust-glazed eyes, before want crashed down on James like a raging current. He dragged Teddy close, fairly tackling him with his desire to get at Teddy's mouth. 

James kissed him wet and desperate and eager, and Teddy moaned, returning the kiss with equal vigor. James's knees went weak, and he began to wobble, but Teddy eased them gracefully to the floor, his back propped up against one of the broad posts as James settled into his lap.

Time seemed to pass in fits and starts, skipping and jumping across James's mind like a smooth stone across a lake. He was pure sensation: the impossible softness of Teddy's plump lips against his own, the sparking sting that shot across his system as Teddy's hands caressed his back, the throbbing, persistent, ache in his arse that would only be satisfied by Teddy's cock sliding in deep.

Somebody was chanting "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," and James didn't even realise it was him until his pants disappeared and Teddy's slick fingers began to circle his hole.

"Shh, sweetheart," Teddy soothed as he sank two fingers in deep. "I've got you."

James whined, arching back into the press of Teddy's digits, wanting harder, faster, _more_.

" _Merlin_ you're incredible," Teddy murmured, his gaze reverent as he cataloged James's features. "You really do love it, don't you?"

James's nodded, before leaning in to mouth at Teddy throat. "Love it, love you, love your cock. Give it to me, please? I've been good."

Teddy's fingers slipped out, and then the head of Teddy's cock was at James's entrance. "Yeah, beautiful. You've been perfect."

James sunk down, the tenderness of his back completely eradicating any discomfort in his arse. It just felt good, right, and James moaned loudly at the perfection of being so wonderfully full before he began to move. He rode Teddy hard and fast, chasing the brilliant, sparkling pleasure of his promised release. Teddy's lips caressed whatever bit of skin they could reach—James's chest, his clavicle, his bicep—while his hands squeezed James's arse, guiding him in his rough rhythm.

As keyed up as he was, it didn't take long for James to reach the edge. He was so close, inching closer and closer, and then Teddy's hands began to creep up his back. Teddy's fingers found the edge of a particularly large welt right above James's left arse cheek, and the jolt that went through him as Teddy fingered the mark sent James tumbling down into the abyss.

When James came to, he was in Teddy's flat, curled up against Teddy's chest in his cosy bed. 

"Hey there, sweetheart."

James smiled. "Hey. Did I—uh…"

Teddy laughed as he reached for a glass of water on his bedside table and held it up to James's mouth. "I've never made somebody come so hard they blacked out before. I thought I'd killed you for a second there."

"Pshh, your cock's not that impressive." Teddy raised his brows, and James's cheeks heated. "Whatever, don't get a big head about it."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"How'd we get back?"

"Draco's wards still recognise me from when I lived there right after I left Hogwarts. I was able to Apparate us back here. You were only out a couple of minutes, really."

"Oh shit, Draco! I completely forgot about him."

Teddy grinned smugly. "Good."

James rolled his eyes. "I mean, I forgot about him, um, being in the room. He didn't…"

"No, he high-tailed it out of there as soon as he put his toys away. I think he had a pretty good idea what was on your mind. He probably went to go find Harry."

"Eww, why would you put that mental image in my head," James whined. Teddy snorted. James took a couple more sips of water before venturing tentatively, "How was it?"

Teddy looked amused. "Fishing for compliments?"

"I don't mean the sex. Though, err, did you actually come? I don't really remember that part."

"Yes, I came, pretty much right when you did. As for the rest…" Teddy broke off, as if searching for the right words. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. It was…" Teddy shivered, his eyes going dark as he looked at James. "It was really fucking hot, seeing you lose it like that, seeing how much you loved it. I think it was good, being able to see a different perspective. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

James smiled, his insides feeling light as air. "And do you think...is it something you could see yourself maybe doing? Someday? I—I bet Draco would teach you how, if you wanted."

Teddy's cheeks flushed pink, his expression sweet and almost vulnerable. "You think so?"

James nodded, trying not to appear over-eager even as a wild grin split his face. "Of course he would."

Teddy grinned back. "I think I might like that."

///

Harry stared at the report in front of him, trying to make sense of the words on the parchment. The words formed sentences, and Harry knew the sentences were supposed to mean something to him, but he couldn't bring himself to focus. With a frustrated sigh, he slammed the folder shut and began to rub at eyes with his fingers. It didn't take an Unspeakable to figure out why Harry was so restless.

Maybe he'd made a mistake.

Not in saying yes—he didn't think he regretted that—but in not going to watch. Realistically, he knew that he wouldn't be able to watch Draco hurt his son, even if it was consensual, but sitting here, not knowing, stuck _wondering_...he wasn't sure if that was almost worse. It wasn't as if it were all that much of a comfort, knowing how much James wanted Draco to hurt him, how much he wanted what Draco so clearly desired to give. 

Harry trusted Draco, and he trusted his son, but that didn't mean it was easy, knowing they were engaged in something so intimate. Despite their assurances that they could compartmentalise, Harry knew the kink was ultimately a sexual one for them both. Even if they didn't intend to turn that lust onto one another, James was an attractive young man, and he and Draco didn't have all the baggage between them that Harry and Draco had.

Growling, Harry shoved himself back from the desk and began to pace. Fuck, he was being ridiculous. Paranoid. _Jealous_. It wasn't fair to himself, or to Draco, letting his insecurities get the better of him. True, there was more than enough history between him and Draco, but they'd been dealing with that for years, ever since Draco became an official Potions-Master consultant for the Auror Department. Now that they were together, they'd shared even more, become even closer. Harry knew how Draco felt about him, that he cared for him, wanted him, maybe even loved him. They hadn't exchanged those three little words yet, but Harry was pretty sure he loved Draco, and the way Draco looked at him sometimes, he felt certain Draco felt the same way. 

Harry wanted Draco to be happy, he wanted Draco to have everything, and he knew how much Draco missed aspects of his previous life. He'd never pressured Harry, and he'd never once made Harry feel bad or guilty about not feeling comfortable going beneath Draco's whip. But when James made his proposal, Draco hadn't been able to hide the flash of hunger that crossed his face before he smothered it behind a blank mask. Harry didn't want to deny him, not when it was within his power to give two of the people he cared most about in the world something that they both desired.

The waiting, though. It was harder than Harry had expected.

He couldn't stop himself from thinking, obsessing, wondering what Draco was doing, how he was feeling. Harry imagined what Draco might look like, flogger in hand, cloaked in that commanding presence that came out whenever he and Harry played around in the bedroom. Harry shivered. 

It wasn't as if he hadn't had plenty of sex before he and Draco got together, mostly with Ginny, sure, but he had hardly been some blushing virgin. He and Ginny had been together for close to twenty years, which had been plenty of time to look for different ways to spice things up. So he'd known, going into things with Draco, that he enjoyed a bit of bondage, maybe a sex toy or two, but he'd never imagined how much farther he and Draco would take things. He certainly hadn't expected to enjoy submission so much, to find such glorious freedom in giving Draco the reigns. It was thrilling, exhilarating, and sometimes Harry couldn't believe that he was in his forties and having the best sex of his life.

As far as he and Draco had gone however, there were some boundaries Harry wasn't quite ready to cross. The idea of pain, of willingly submitting himself to being hit, spooked him. Harry couldn't deny that he was curious, though, of what it might be like. Maybe, someday, they could…

The Floo flared green, and Draco stumbled through. Draco never stumbled. His clothes were pristine as always, but his eyes...his eyes were wild, and a shock trembled through Harry at the sight. 

Harry blinked, and then Draco was on him, all fire and passion and obvious desire. For a split second, Harry hesitated, those niggling fears of his wondering if this need was for _him_. But then Harry told that tiny part of his brain to shut the hell up. The scene definitely riled Draco up, but that didn't make his desire for Harry any less genuine. He opened his mouth, letting Draco's tongue in, meeting his ferocity with hunger of his own. Fuck, Harry wanted Draco, wanted to feel him, wanted to _taste_ him. 

"Want you in my mouth," Harry moaned in between slick kisses. "Want you to fuck my face."

Draco groaned against his mouth, and then he was standing, pulling Harry with him. "Yeah?"

Harry dropped to his knees, tilting his head up to look Draco straight in the eye. "Yeah."

Draco's lips turned up into a pleased smile, and one of his hands cradled Harry's face as the other undid his trousers. Harry's heart raced as Draco's thumb caressed his cheekbone before sliding down to rub across Harry's lips. Harry opened his mouth eagerly, sucking Draco's thumb the way he wanted to suck Draco's dick. He felt desperate, shameless, but he was safe, here at Draco's feet.

Draco growled, his eyes flashing heat and longing, and he slipped his thumb from Harry's mouth. Thankfully, Harry didn't have long to mourn it. The head of Draco's cock brushed across his lips, once, twice, and then Draco eased inside with a satisfied sigh. 

Harry moaned at the glorious fullness, at the feeling of Draco's hands pulling at his hair and Draco's thick cock sliding over his tongue. He'd always loved giving head, to men and women both, but with Draco it was something else entirely. Harry couldn't get enough of Draco, couldn't take him deep enough, fast enough, _hard_ enough. He liked it best just like this, mouth open, on his knees, ready and willing to take whatever Draco had to give.

They'd done this enough by now that Draco didn't hesitate, just got right down to fucking Harry's face, his hips thrusting as he pistoned in and out of Harry's mouth. Harry focussed on relaxing his throat, ignoring the ache in his jaw and the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. He kept his head tilted and his gaze locked on Draco, not wanting to miss a second. Draco was always beautiful, but in pleasure, when he lost control entirely...there was nothing else like it. 

Draco was losing control now—hair askew, breath erratic, hips stuttering as he approached his climax. Harry's own climax was steadily building, a constant thrum beneath his skin. He knew it wouldn't take much to set him off, but he kept his hand off his erection, focussing entirely on Draco's pleasure.

A few thrusts later, Draco came, emptying himself down Harry's throat with a guttural moan. His hands tugged at the strands of Harry's hair, and Harry rose at the implicit command. Draco pulled him close, their lips meeting in a satisfied kiss.

"Fuck, that was good," Draco murmured. "You're always so good for me."

Harry's breath hitched, warmth spreading through him at Draco's words. He loved being good for Draco, loved giving Draco what he needed, the way Draco did for him. 

Draco's palm wrapped around Harry's cock, and he began to work Harry hard and fast, twisting his wrist just the way Harry liked it. As Harry expected, it didn't take long for him to come, gasping and moaning against Draco's mouth as he spilled over Draco's fist.

Harry swayed, dazed in the aftermath, barely cognisant of Draco cleaning them off and bundling them off to bed. He curled up against Draco, soaking in the solid heat of him, letting the feel of Draco's skin ground him.

"That was...nice."

Draco snorted. "Nice?"

Harry grinned against Draco's chest. "Yeah. Nice." He hesitated before continuing. "How was...everything else?"

There was a moment of silence. "It was good. Enjoyable."

"That's good."

"How are _you_ doing?"

"I'm okay." Draco looked down at him, brows raised, and Harry smiled. "I am, really. But it was harder than I thought, waiting for you. I got a little stuck in my head."

A small wrinkle formed between Draco's brows as he frowned. "We won't do it again."

"No. No, that's not what I mean. It was weird, yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle. I just—" Harry sighed. "I want to share everything with you."

"I thought you didn't want to be hit…"

"I didn't. And I'm not saying I do, now. But maybe...maybe we could start small. I don't know if I'll ever be up for a full-on whipping, but anything that gets you as excited as you were when you came over tonight...I think I'd like to explore it."

Draco's smile was sexy and sweet and full of promise, and something tense inside Harry loosened at the sight. He grinned back, as Draco leaned in for a kiss.

"I think we could arrange that," Draco murmured against his lips. When he pulled back, his smile was positively filthy. "How do you feel about spanking?"

**Author's Note:**

> *Credit for this line goes to dicta_contrion. It's come up in several of our conversations about H/D and it's now my goal to sneak it into all of my H/D fic. ;)
> 
> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
